Redcry
by A Bell Rose
Summary: When Danny needed a little fresh air, he never thought a ghost worse than Skulker would come after him. Luckily, Danny escapes and the Mystery ghost is gone, but what's happening to Danny? And why is Danielle back? To be honest, I only know half the story... T for safety. {HIATUS}
1. A Mysterious New Ghost

**For the record, this was an insane idea I got while watching Twilight for the third time in one day (I watched it 5 times in a row *thumbs up for twi-hards*). Anyway, I wrote this a while back, forgot it and found it while cleaning out my computer. Some things are really messed up.**

**Please don't hate me for this or for thinking outside the box… I'll shut up now so you can read some Danny Phantom now…**

My name is Danny Fenton, but everyone knows me as Danny Phantom. If you're wondering about the two names, it's a long story. But long story short, my parents found a way to a place called the Ghost Zone and I got zapped by it. The accident fused Ghost DNA into my DNA and it hurt. I came out as half-human and half-ghost. I use my ghost half to fight other ghosts while my human half tries to live a normal life, but not anymore.

Since the world knew who I was, people were asking me to date them. Even when I told them that I was taken.

My parents, Valerie, Jazz, Tucker, Sam–who was now my girlfriend–and I have been trying to catch a really tough ghost for a while now. Every time Valerie got his Ecto-signature, we found a body of a ghost or a pile of ecto-goo. It was mostly goo. There were several people who said they saw him. They always said the same thing: Light Blue skinned, white hair, red eyes and fangs.

After I heard this the first time, I ran to Clockwork and made sure that my old alternative jerky self didn't get out. He was still in his thermos, though it did look like he was trying to escape. I would have to ask my parents to make a stronger thermos later.

Finding this guy was a pain in the neck. I talked to a few ghosts that I was on speaking terms with, but no one know anything about this guy. When they heard about him, I thought I heard fear in their voice.

I slammed both of my fists on the computer in front of me.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Valerie

"I'm fine. I just need some air."

Since I was already Danny Phantom, I phased through the Ops center and took off. A good flight always calmed me down and cleared my head. I was nice and calm, until a few minutes later, when Valerie called me.

"I found his Ecto-signature and it looks like you're coming up on it. Uh-oh. Danny, I think you should get back here. He's headed straight for you."

"Thanks for the heads up, Val. I'm heading back right now. Better put up the Ghost-Shield, just in case he tries to get in. Danny, out." After the call my ghost sense went off.

"Well, you must be Danny Phantom. The half-ghost child who saved the planet by turning it intangible. It is an honor to eat you."

I turned around when I heard this guy behind me.

"Um… I think you mean meet."

"No, I do mean EAT!" he said then flew fast towards me.

I almost didn't get out of the way. He ripped part of my clothes, particularly my right wrist. A little bit of ectoplasm came out, but nothing serious.

"You know, I only have one suit and I hate getting it fixed!" I shouted as I flew almost 200 mph towards him.

A split second before my fist came in contact with his face, he was gone. I looked around and it seemed like he was completely gone.

"Don't worry, Ghost-boy. We will meet again soon enough!"

**What was I thinking?! That's right. I wasn't!**

**Anyway, can you guys tell me what you think? I'm going to continue posting either way, but reviews will make me feel better and post faster. I have to talk to Danny and the gang right now. They're not happy with me right now.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A Problem With Danny

**Chapter 2 is done and up. Here's what Danny and the gang were mad about.**

**Danny: me not saying that I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

**Sam: If I did own DP, she wouldn't exist (so I could be with Danny)**

**Tucker: He thinks the story needs more technology. (No joke, but he likes who he's paired with.)**

**Now on to what you came here for.**

"So the ghost just ran up to you said he wanted the honor of _eating_ you?" asked my mom, Maddie, with worry.

"Pretty much. I still can't believe that he cut through my skin. I think he did it with his fangs. Jazz, I know that look. What are you thinking about?"

"You know how myths exist in the Ghost Zone, like Pandora's Box?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So what about the other myths, like werewolves or vampires?"

"Jazz makes a good point," my dad, Jack, pointed out.

"That might be true. We'll have to look more into that theory," Mom prompted.

Sam, Tucker and Valerie just got in the Ops center. Sam and Tuck used the normal way and Val flew in on her hover board through the window.

"Hey, Danny. What's – Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Ghost tried to eat me and got into my skin. Nothing to worry about, Sam."

"Danny, you're bleeding… whatever it is that ghosts bleed."

"Is it even possible for a ghost to bleed?" asked Valerie.

"It might be my human-half that's making me bleed."

"Then just change back, dude."

"He's been trying since he got back, Tucker," Jazz explained.

"I think that when he ripped my skin, he made it impossible for me to change back."

There a long silence in the room.

"Well, we better start looking up vampire myths and see if anyone in the Ghost Zone knows about this guy," I dictated, "Valerie and I will check the Ghost

e my human half that'sto bleed?wanted the honor of he was gone. Zone. Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, you guys stay here and look up vampire stuff. Call us when you find something."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Ω –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Danny, are you sure about this? I mean Walker has been after you since you got out."

"No, Valerie. I'm not. But we have to start somewhere. Walker is obsessed with rules, so he might know why Skulker was scared when I asked him about the new ghost."

"Since he showed up, it has been really quiet back home. The ghosts must be scared of him for a reason."

"We found a pile ecto-goo every time you found his ecto-signature. Can you check your readings again? I don't think he was alone when you picked him up. Think about it, you picked up his ecto-signature several times and every time, we found goo. I think there's more to this than we first thought."

"Danny, are you there? It's Sam."

"I'm here, Sam. What's up?"

"Apparently there are a lot of vampire myths. We looked at a lot of sites and a few books. Everything says the same thing. Vampires have fangs, burn in sunlight, and can only be killed by a wooden stake through the heart. Oh, and they need human blood to survive."

"Well that sounds like a normal vampire. This ghost was in sunlight."

"A vampire ghost is different. There wasn't much to find, but we got something. Vampire ghosts can be in sunlight for a limited time before they get weak, can't fly through wood, and still have fangs. But we don't know what they need instead of blood."

"Probably the stuff that Danny was bleeding earlier," Val asked

"Ecto-plasm," My dad corrected.

"We still don't know his name," I prompted.

"It's Redcry," a hoarse voice said. It was Walker. He looked really weak.

"Redcry? That name sounds familiar. Danny, I think Walker should come back with us."

"Sorry, Val. I don't think that's good idea."

"Hang on, Danny," Sam protested, "Walker might know what happened and know a few things about this Redcry guy. I think you better bring him back."

"Alright. But he starts going crazy, just remember who wanted to bring him out."

**Danny: Why did I give in to peer pressure?**

**It builds suspense for the next chapter. And why are you asking me? I was watching you're show when I wrote (/edited) this part. So you can't get mad at me.**

**S. Light : Shouldn't you be working on your other stories instead of arguing with a ghost?**

**Danny: HALF-ghost!**

**I don't think Sailor Light likes Danny that much. Um…Please Review. *Looks at the fight* That's got to hurt.**

**S. Light is a short way of typing Sailor Light. She from Twilight Senshi.**


	3. Who was Redcry?

**Before the chapter starts, remember that fight that broke out last chapter between S. Light and Danny. Well, here are the stats: S. Light got hit 10-15 times, Danny got hit nearly 20 times and came out on top. All the while, Sam and Tucker were trap in a glass box so they would ruin my fun. :P**

**Now on to the chapter...**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Walker screamed.

"It's about time you woke up," I said without trying to hide my hate.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the Human World and at the Fenton house," Tucker and Sam came over to the couch that Walker was on, "As to what happened, you're going to have to tell us."

"My prison was attacked by someone I've been trying to catch ever since I came to the Ghost Zone. His name was Redcry and he never showed mercy."

"Like Skulker?"

"No. Redcry would make Skulker look like the Box Ghost. He would feed off the Ecto-plasm of his victims. Sometimes he would leave a body and other times he would just leave a puddle. A few decades ago, Skulker started training to fight him. But he almost lost. No one talks about that day."

"What happened before we found you, Walker?" I asked with sympathy.

"Redcry came and attacked. He was powerful. I almost thought he was you, punk. You're the only ghost I know with a wail like that. He completely destroyed my prison and everyone got out."

"Wait a second," Sam spoke up, "did you say 'with a wail'?"

"Yes."

"Redcry ripped my sleeve and got a taste of me. He probably ran to the Ghost Zone right after that," I said.

"He may have gotten some of your powers when he tasted you."

"Danny!" came Valerie's voice, "I found Redcry."

"You know where he is?"

"No. I mean I got a book on him. Apparently, Redcry was the first vampire ever. After he changed, everyone wanted him dead. He was burned at the stake with a stake in his heart at daybreak. As he burned, he shouted that he would one day return and will have his revenge on the village."

"That's not a good thing when you hear someone saying that they'll be back. Agh!" I felt a pain in my right side.

"Danny! What's wrong?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just felt a really sharp pain. Maybe Mom and Dad should take a closer look at my wrist."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Ω –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I'm not detecting anything unusual in your system, Danny," Mom explained. "When do you normally feel these pains?"

"When I use too much energy at once, like when I use one of my Ghostly Wails. Agh!"

"Another pain, Danny?"

"It hurts way more than normal. It almost feels like I'm being stabbed."

"It's probably just a cramp or a growing pain. Maybe even a pinched nerve. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"I better get some sleep. It's almost eleven and there's school tomorrow. Maybe I'll change back after some sleep."

**Sam: Do you like to torture Danny or something?**

**No, it just comes naturally. :3 And I like to make complications.**

**S. Time : You said, and I quote, "I let my stories make themselves, I only start them."**

**Time, go back to your story and tell everyone else to not come! I don't like to cross my characters.**

**Box Ghost: REVIEW! *gets sucked into Thermos***

**Um, what he said.**


	4. Ah, How Things Change

**Chapter 4 is up and running.**

**Sam: Is this chapter a filler? 'Cause it looks like it.**

**This chapter was written to show how things have changed and how things have stayed the same.**

**Sam: It's boring.**

**Shut up, Sam! Everyone, start reading.**

I got up in the morning and found myself as Danny Fenton.

"Yes! Whoa! I'm Danny Fenton again!"

"Danny," Jazz peaked through my door, "can you calm– Hey, you're back to your human form! That's great! But you better get dressed."

I did as she said and put on my baggy pants and my new shirt. A black shirt with white stripes on the end of the sleeves and a collar like my ghost form. On the chest was a "D" just like the one I have as Danny Phantom. I thought it was cool.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Ω –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Come on, Danny. Brighten up. You have a girlfriend, everyone in Casper High respects you, and there are no ghost hunters after you."

"Speaking of ghost hunters, Sam, Skulker hasn't tried to hunt me since the Disasteriod thing three months ago. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried. If Skulker's not coming after me then something might have happened. On the other hand, I can relax knowing that he won't come after me," I said.

"That reminds me, what do you think happened to Plasmius? He never came back after trying to turn that asteroid intangible," Tucker wondered.

"Dad said that he got shocked right when he touched it. He probably was so ashamed that he thought he couldn't come back."

"It would be awesome if he got hit by the Disasteriod," exclaimed Valerie, "It would have served him right for shamming us, Danny."

"I've been out there a few times and haven't found a single piece of evidence that he's still alive or near Earth. I don't think we need to worry about him ever again."

"Mr. Fenton, there's meat in the cafeteria that appears to be walking and talking. Could you please take care of it?"

"Great, the Lunch Lady is back. Val, want to beat up a ghost with me?"

"What do you think, Danny? Of course I want to fight a ghost," she almost exploded with excitement as her ghost-hunting suit kicked in.

"Then let's go. Going Ghost!" I shouted.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Ω –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Lunch Lady was stronger than last time, but nothing Val and I couldn't handle. Okay, nothing _I_ couldn't handle. Valerie had to get some frustration out.

"This is gross. I'm covered in raw meat."

"Relax, Valerie. Here, this should help get the stuff off," I said as I turn us intangible.

"Thanks – Oh snap! The bell!"

"We're gonna be late! Run!"

Since Mr. Lancer told our teachers that we fighting a ghost, we got off the hook.

"Hey, Sam. Did we miss anything?"

"Nothing much, Danny. Just an essay we need to do on the Middle Ages, Tucker opened his mouth–"

"And now I have to write my paper on the Ghost King you fought. This sucks."

"Well next time, don't say before you think."

"Here's something else. You have to do it too, and you can't help Tucker."

"This will be easy. I remember everything that Skulker said about the Ghost King," I boasted a little loudly.

"Well then, Mr. Fenton, I expect you to get an A on this assignment."

**Tucker: Why am I stuck with a paper on the Ghost King?**

**Because we all know you would.**

**Danny: She's got a point, Tuck.**

***Sees Tucker's face* Um… I'm going to go now. Tucker is about to explode.**


End file.
